Downsizing a high-voltage generation device has been required in recent years that can be employed in an X-ray generation device for medical use. An X-ray tube of the X-ray generation device for medical use requires an input voltage of a DC 100 kV or more, and then a high-voltage generation device employed in the X-ray generation device is required to generate such a DC voltage. A high-voltage generation device in an X-ray generation device for medical use often adopts a Cockcroft-Walton circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-048905 describes in Abstract that PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED is to materialize reducing thickness and to facilitate manufacturing, and SOLUTION TO PROBLEM is “A fitting hole (α) for storing the main body of a diode (Da) is made in a printed board (1), and the main body of the diode (Da) is fitted in the fitting hole (α) from the surface side of the printed board (1), the lead wire of the diode (Da) is soldered to the land pattern (R) at the surface of the printed substrate (1), and a capacitor is also soldered to the land pattern (R) at the surface of the printed board (1).” This allows for achieving the advantageous effects of “materializing reducing thickness because the diode (Da) is half stored in the fitting hole (α),” as described in ADVANTAGEOUS EFFECTS in Abstract of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-048905.